


My Nohrian

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma knows how to help Xander when he's feeling the stress of ruling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Nohrian

He smiled as he slipped two fingers between several of the knots of rope laced and braided over the other's naked body, ensuring that there would be no pinching or cutting off of circulation anywhere. He nodded his head when he was satisfied that the ropes were fine the way they were in tightness and position, looking up as he rested his hands on the other's hips, gently guiding him to straddle his leg as he sat. “Is this what you needed, Crown Prince Xander?” Ryoma asked.

Xander could only answer Ryoma with a muffled mewl, rolling his hips forward in an attempt to grind against the other's knee for some friction. He was naked, soft ropes crisscrossing over his chest, sliding down his stomach, circling his genitals, and stopping once it bound his wrists to his thighs, leaving his hands close to his penis without being able to touch it. A smooth wooden bit was placed between his teeth and tied into place on either side of it, secure enough to gag him without cutting off his air.

“Show me yes,” Ryoma hummed. He watched as Xander winked his left eye. “Show me no.” The right eye was winked and he nodded, sliding the palm of his hand over his stomach and up to his chest, pinching one of his nipples to make him gasp and whimper. “Such a powerful conqueror,” he teased. “You need to be bound and demeaned to get through the stresses of ruling a kingdom...”

The blonde watched him with hazy eyes, nostrils flaring as his cock slowly swelled and became hard. He rolled his hips forward once again, trying to grind against Ryoma's leg. He was rewarded with a sharp slap on the side of his ass and he flinched and yelped, bowing his head as if in shame.

“Be patient,” Ryoma chastised. He pulled Xander a little closer, allowing him to rest on his leg now, offering him a small amount of physical contact. He smiled, tapping the tip of his nose in a teasing gesture. “You'll cum when I say you can, understood?”

Xander nodded his head, struggling to calm himself down, his hands clenched into tight fists as he forced himself not to move against the other. His need to both move and stay still made his heart race, his pupils becoming blown wide in lust. The Nohrian watched as Ryoma looked away from him, picking up a cup of tea that had been sitting to the side, taking a drink from it, ignoring the bound and naked blonde straddling him. His patience was soon rewarded and his eyes fluttered as Ryoma stroked the underside of his erection with the tips of his fingers in approval.

“My good and patient Nohrian...” Ryoma praised. “Come here...” Xander's body was turned and adjusted, allowing him to sit in Ryoma's lap, his back pressed against the other's chest. He ran his hands over Xander's body, admiring his build and muscle, kissing the back and sides of his neck between whispered words of praise.

The gag was pulled free from Xander's mouth and he gasped, turning his head to look at Ryoma. “Please...I can't...”

“I've got you,” Ryoma assured him, taking hold of the base of his shaft. He gave it a light squeeze before starting to stroke him, kissing under his ear with a low hum. He smiled at the way Xander threw his head back, crying out loudly now that his gag had been removed. He continued to stroke Xander a little longer after he came, ensuring that he was completely spent before finally removing his hand, bringing it up to the other's panting lips. “Clean.”

Xander parted his lips, licking his own semen off of Ryoma's fingers. When he was finished he started to suck on them, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure at the simple action. He shifted a little in the other's lap, blushing as he felt Ryoma's own erection press against him.

“Later,” Ryoma whispered, his voice deep with his own lust and need. “Right now is about you,” he assured him.

“Keep me bound?”

“Of course.”

The pair sat like that while Xander came down, nuzzling each other in fondness between kisses and murmured words of praise and affection for each other. When Xander was ready, Ryoma helped him slide off of his lap and onto his knees between his legs, guiding him with a hand in his yellow hair to pleasure him with only his mouth.

“My beautiful Nohrian...” Ryoma cooed, picking up his cup of tea with his free hand, Xander's head bobbing eagerly between his legs.

 


End file.
